onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:New Babylon
Pictures We're not so keen to loose pics here... We're not a website so don't use that many. But if one is uneeded in one place we have room to find it a home elsewhere. We're not so keen to loose the images we have. One-Winged Hawk 17:48, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Yo! Hey NB, just congradulating you because you've been improving your wiki skills a lot. Compared to the edits you made on wikipedia when you first started this, your great! ^-^ BTW, did you read the latest chapter? Its out on manga V.2. The spammers seem to have subsided for now on there. Which is great! One-Winged Hawk 14:33, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, great job. Keep up with adding more pictures. Thanks. Joekido 09:49, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :Great job NB on the pictures, but only put up images for eps and chaps that have been written so far okay. ;) :I'll be doing more chapters tomorrow, I'm currently aiming for 5 a day. I don't even want to think about eps yet. One-Winged Hawk 20:49, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Chapters I'll do some more tomorrow. I've set aside tomorrow to do chapter summeries. Check out One Piece Manga v.1 for some picks (you know how to find that right?). But they are not goo dquality, you might have to white out the text as well due to bad translations. :( One-Winged Hawk 17:54, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :Excuse me for not doing them... Or anything on this wikia. But I'm having problems off-line that is effecting my willingness to do anything on-line. Lets just say, currently I'm aiming to move home, which means at some point I'll be going off-line for a while. Long story short, I'm not trying to commit myself at the moment to anything in case I suddenly have to cut it out. Its not my place to talk about my problems, so I won't say nothing. Just, right now, if I do anything NB, be happy I did it. One-Winged Hawk 09:55, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm... Well half the problem is the orignal person who did them didn't complete them. As you can see, the links are there for many but not the pages. And I'm the only one doing the chapters. I was doing them orignally to see where all the refs are we need to link to... ::Tell you what... Just upload the pics onto the pages, take off ahead of me, I'll catch up after you. the pages need creating anyway, go ahead, just put on the page to make it clear that the page is work in progres. One-Winged Hawk 20:06, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Chapters today Don't worry, I'll have a few done today. Keep posting pics. I'll do the ones you've done. In the meantime... Want to know what sucks? Manga V.2 got hacked! One-Winged Hawk 11:51, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :Ah! Good read, there is some good writing even if the written text is particuly intereasting to read. You have an aquired taste at time NB. That suprises me. But be careful of copywrite laws... One does not want to get oneself into a bit of a pickle. Lol. :Yeah I'll catch up with chapters this week. Don't worry, slowed down by life. Life sucks, but alas... You must endure and try to enjoy it. I've been occupied the last few days with photography bits and bobs. I'm an amuteur photographer. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 12:07, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::A, no aquired taste is sort of... Like saying its "rare", it means no disrespect, it means you've earnt a above average taste in literture. Its a compliment in the most sense when spoken to a person normally. When about about something it means the average person wouldn't find it intereasting. Its sort of a upper class term (can of like saying "one" instead of "I" but not going so far). Its not saying you dislike it, its saying its a little exortic. Yeah... And my english spelling skills suck, lol. ::Hmm... You shouldn't let anything that seems to be an insult become one. I mean, Americans insult the brittish all the time, most of which is not true. But polictics is one of those things that doesn't last forever, dictators die eventually and ideas get lost. The population of any one country can only tolerate things for so long, and when they realise they can take control, thats when you get civil wars. Either that or before then the situation changes and something goes wrong for them first. ::If you feel the need to let things out, don't worry, no one person can be expected to contain things forever. Even secrets. You should see the UK sometime... The multi-cultural experiment we are is causing problems. Everyone here that is white and English/Welsh/Scottish/Irish born is afriad to speak against someone who isn't for the fear of being accused of racism. Yet when they insult us... Its not racism for some reason. Politics is rather dangerous here and right now, all the other cultures want to turn the UK into their own Iraq or whatever. ::Our ports are also open 24-7 because our government won't ontrol the flow of immagrients, too afriad to refuse premission to live here... Yeah there is a ton of problems here. Its rather difficult to handle at times. Give me a dictator any day, at least you know what to expect from them. *_*' One-Winged Hawk 12:41, 2 August 2007 (UTC) wikipedia Not wanting to talk here much about wikipedia because the subject bores me... But the trouble is that in the last year the last of jobs have gotten bigger and no one is puling strings to get everything done. I'm fed up with having a go at people there, vandals go unpunished and others are always wanting to say "you can't do that!". I'm trying to get pages cut-down, even if it means I have to merge all character pages. We don't need more then simple profiles there on crew pages. But generally, things are screwing themselves over One Piece by One Piece, not just pictures, but rabid fans. You might want to enter the discussion on One Piece talk about me cutting out the character pages to decrease the workload. One-Winged Hawk 15:26, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Okay Fine with me... ... I only feel a little guilty about not committing myself to things right now. I'm trying to balance a stressful life living at my home with finding a job and thinking about moving away from home. You'll have to really excuse my lack of get up and go. I'm behind on EVERYTHING while I work to achieve ends meet in RL. I'm not sure if I'll have internet access after I move out. :/ Until the last few months I did lots of edits every day practically. Now even the IP address tend to do more work then I do. I've had more time for quick edits to Wikipedia then serious work edits to the Wikia. Inccidently, Gune has save many a picture from deletation on wikipedia, we owe Gune lots of credit there. But alone, Gune couldn't save ALL the pictures. One-Winged Hawk 07:45, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Thriller Bark Pirates Well be sure to add in Cindry, Dogpan, Kumacy, Lola, Captain John, Bahichuck, Talleran, and Hildon. Joekido 20:29, 26 August 2007 (UTC) The tables picture will look odd unless the portrait picture is 120x120 pixels wide NB. If you can't set them to that size, leave it to me. Until we get anime versions of everyone, don't worry about getting the perfecto, just get them to fit that size. One-Winged Hawk 16:59, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Site's Logo If you may, can you provide some comments on what logo this site should have inhere. Your opinions would be gladly accepted.Mugiwara Franky 02:02, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Message Ah! Sorry I tend to only quickly glace at AP, see if theres anything I'm interested in, post if there is and then leave. One-Winged Hawk 11:53, 1 September 2007 (UTC)